<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Littlest Bat by DustyTales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593571">The Littlest Bat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyTales/pseuds/DustyTales'>DustyTales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brotherly Affection, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Omega Dick Grayson, Pack Dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyTales/pseuds/DustyTales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson is the baby of the bat family, as well as the only omega.<br/>This leads to pressure he can't seem to explain when he starts to suspect he isn't a "normal" omega</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Omega!Dick Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Littlest Bat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Omega Dick Grayson Week Day two: Reverse Robins</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dick squirmed in his seat uncomfortably, keeping his eyes locked on his dinner plate. He pushed his carrots around with his fork, poked holes in his salmon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to avoid looking his mentor in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce was known to be pretty oblivious. He was deep in conversation with Tim about college; how was business studies treating him? Was he enjoying being back in Gotham?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick hoped his older brother paying them a visit would keep eyes off of him. Sure, he had things he wanted to discuss with Bruce, but the last thing he wanted was to blurt the news out at family dinner. All his brothers were almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>home at the same time. Damian lived in Blüdhaven. Tim was in college in New York, balancing school with leading the Young Justice. Meanwhile, Jason spent most of his time with the Outsiders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick lived here, for God's sake! He had access to Bruce every day. He could wait to talk to him about this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet the admission churned in Dick's belly like a storm. He didn't dare eat. He wasn't sure his poor stomach could take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick had hoped his anxious state would fly under the radar, at least till after dinner was over and Bruce would retire to his study. Dick could talk to him privately there. The table was so busy and loud, surely no one would notice the littlest bat was a bit more quiet than usual?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick really should have known better. His brothers weren't nearly as oblivious to social cues as their mentor. As soon as there was a polite lull in conversation, his eldest brother's attention was on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Richard?" Damian asked in his gentle baritone, "Are you not feeling well? I have not seen you eat a single bite."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All eyes turned to the teen at the far end of the table, and the omega's stomach squirmed uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God. He loved his adoptive family, he knew they'd never harm a hair on his head… but having the gazes of three alphas drilling into him left the young omega feeling small and vulnerable. Even the beta gaze of his brother Tim weighed heavy on his soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason, who sat at Dick's right side, turned to the pup and began to baby talk to him in the way he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dick hated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awww, you got a tummy ache, squirt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick scowled, reaching over to smack Jason in the head, only to have his arm caught by the older boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah woah! Take it easy!" Jason said, clearly taken aback by Dick's behavior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young omega fell back in his chair with a huff, pointedly looking away from his brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's gotten into you?" Tim asked, the disappointment lacing his shock only making Dick's gut lurch more violently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing!" Dick huffed, feeling heat rise to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is clearly something on your mind, pup," Damian cut in, and Dick found his gaze drawn to his oldest sibling. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn </span>
  </em>
  <span>if the tenderness behind his eyes didn't soothe Dick's nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian never called him pup, not since he'd given the mantle of Batman back to his father. Dick knew Damian never wanted to be Batman, but the pup couldn't help but think about that time fondly. And suddenly the idea of keeping this secret from </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>of his mentors was eating him up inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I didn't wanna make a scene," Dick began, "I had planned to just talk to Bruce about it and then- then maybe tell everyone else later. But I guess we're almost never all together so it'd be easier just to say it once right now, because the idea of having to say this all again over and over to each you makes me feel kinda sick but I can't stop thinking about how disappointed you'll all be so I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dick," Bruce interrupted, his voice calm but stern. Dick looked at him then, blinking tears from his eyes and wrapping his arms protectively around himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Breathe for me, pup," Bruce rumbled soothingly, "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not nearly as big a deal as you think it is. But we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick took several steadying breaths, before nodding to his alpha. He wanted to be brave, he really did, but dropping his gaze to his lap somehow made the words easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I have a boyfriend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was shocked silence only for a moment, just long enough for Dick to shyly look up and hope to find reassurance in the gazes of his brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes met Tim first, whose face was soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're not talking about some older super villain, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick physically recoiled at the idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! No! No, of course not! Ew!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim chuckled, as did Jason. "Then why on earth would you think we'd be disappointed?" Tim asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick swallowed, heart threatening to jump to his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um.. be… because…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the pack waited, and the patience in their stature and gentleness in their eyes spurred Dick on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I'm gay and my boyfriend is an omega!" He finally blurted out, a hot flush warming his face at the admiton. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick locked eyes with Bruce as his vision began to swim with tears. The truth was finally out, but the young omega's anxiety refused to ease as the only emotion that greeted him on his mentor's face was pure confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dick, how could you possibly think we'd be disappointed in you for that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Dick could speak, Jason was on his feet, bridging the gap between them to put an arm around his little brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Has someone been giving you shit for liking omegas?" Jason asked, a snarl ready in his throat, "I'll bust their fucking kneecaps! Hero, sidekick, civilian, I don't give a fuck!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"While normally I'd reprimand you for your language, Master Jason," Alfred said calmly, coming on Dick's other side to rest a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder, "I very much agree with your sentiment, so I think we can excuse it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick sniffled, furiously wiping at his eyes, "My ma- </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend's </span>
  </em>
  <span>dad would… would flip his lid if he knew he wasn't a- a good </span>
  <em>
    <span>traditional</span>
  </em>
  <span> omega-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wally's parents are a discussion for a later date," Bruce interrupted in his calming alpha rumble, "What matters now is that the pack would never let any harm come to you, pup. No matter who you take as a mate." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick blushed impossibly deeper. "But I- I never said-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're a family of detectives, Dickie," Tim chuckled fondly, rising from his chair to join Jason in coddling the upset pup, "I can only think of one omega friend of yours with strict parents like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian rose as well, taking his place directly behind Dick where he could easily nuzzle and scent the top of his head. Surrounded on all sizes by those he loves, Dick couldn't help but close his eyes and begin to purr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe being the baby of the family wasn't so bad after all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a story idea I've had for a long while, which is why it adds so many themes on top of just the day's theme. But I'm glad I finally took the time to get this story on paper.</p><p>I mod a DickWally discord server, so if any of you are interested, come hang out! I talk a lot about my stories in the works, and we help each other out with ideas, and share art! Link below:<br/>https://discord.gg/WSGvHBX</p><p>I also have writing commissions open!<br/>Details here:<br/>https://dusty-creates.tumblr.com/post/187828909591</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>